MidoriInu.
|gender = Unknown |official_illustrator = Nagi (なぎ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = みどりいぬ。 |officialromajiname = midoriinu. |othernameinfo = , lit. green dog |aka = 犬 (Inu) |dateofbirth = October 18Koshi no Shinzou video |age = |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 21345504 |mylistID1 = 24987902 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 33570780 |mylist2info = collab & commu |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1174031 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Amatsuki, Knorr}} MidoriInu. (みどりいぬ。) is a fairly new who started in January 2011. Currently, her most popular cover, her K-ON! parody of "Matryoshka" , has over 326K views on Nico Nico Douga. She is also popular for imitating Toyosaki Aki, who voices Hirasawa Yui from the anime K-ON! in some of her covers. Her voice is soft, clear and very gentle, and can at times sound very cute. MidoriInu. has said on her blog that she does not want to be identified as a male or female and "to refrain from making comments on his/her gender" she also states that she is sorry for all the trouble the issue has caused.Blog Entry (deleted) It seems that MidoriInu. favors a female image due to the fact that most original illustrations made for her covers depict her as a female and that she has almost never covered a song in a "male voice". However one song, she covered with a male voice would be "Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi" or "Nekomimi Archive" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Love Circulation) (2011.01.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.01.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) (2011.04.22)　'(Taken down on NND)' # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -retake- (2011.04.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2011.04.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" -＿＿ ver.- (2011.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. MidoriInu. and Knorr (2011.08.28) # "Matryoshka" (2011.09.20) # "Koshi no Shinzou" (2011.10.17) # "Münchhausen" (2011.11.04) # "Parameter" (2011.11.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.27) # "Happy Synthesizer" -dance cover- (2011.12.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.08) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Interviewer" (2012.02.05) # "Sanpomichi" (Strolling Path) feat. MidoriInu. and Knorr (2012.02.14) # "Mr. Music" feat. MidoriInu., Shimata, Minipuni, Anmitsu Musume, Supica, U-chan and Hinano* (2012.02.29) # "Toushika Records" (2012.03.03) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2012.03.23) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.04.02) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.04.04) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.09) # "PONPONPON" (2012.04.15) # "Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi" (Cherry Blossoms and Me and the hshs Feelings for That Girl) (2012.04.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.05.04) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.13) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.05.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Monochrossroad" feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.05.31) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.14) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Hitotsu Ue no Otoko" feat. MidoriInu. and Gomatsuko (2012.09.02) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Breeze) (2012.09.04) # "Deadline Circus" feat. MidoriInu, un:c and Purikuma (2012.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Introduction" (2012.10.18) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-Sea Girl) (2012.11.18) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.11.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.12.20) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2012.12.28) # "Handmade Mirai" (Handmade Future) (2013.02.01) # "Chocomaji☆Rongu" (2013.02.14) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (Crybaby Ensemble) (2013.03.19) # "Invisible" feat. 31 and MidoriInu. (2013.03.30) # "Osana na Blue" (2013.04.20) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. MidoriInu. and Amatsuki (2013.05.13) }} Discography Gallery cover |MidoriinuCommu.png|MidoriInu.'s Community Avatar |MidoriinuNND.png|MidoriInu. as seen on her Nico Nico Pedia page |Midoriinutwitter.png|MidoriInu.'s Twitter avatar |MidoriInuMrMusic.png|MidoriInu.'s avatar in the "Mr. Music" collab |midoriinu synthesizer dance.png|MidoriInu. as seen in her "Happy Synthesizer" dance cover }} TriviaHer Blog Profile * Her name Midori Inu means green dog, due to the fact, that she adores dogs and the color green. She also likes Mountains. * She likes Ramen and Ice, and dislikes Cinnamon. * She likes Ooizumi You, Toda Erika and Hata Motohiro. * She likes the TV show Gakishi, Horror. * Her favorite quote is "All's Well That Ends Well" (終わりよければすべてよし). * She is said to be shy. External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:Disputed Gender Category:NND Female Utaite